Got Your Back
by DarkerStars
Summary: /ONESHOT/ The Autobots save Sam from an attack byTrent and remind him that as long as they're around, he'll never truly be alone.


**(Sam's POV):**

"Hey Witwicky!" I heard the familiar irritating voice call out from down the hall. With a groan I turned to see Trent and his group of morons for friends strolling towards me. His smug smirk made me sick, guessing he was here to make my life hell. As always. Ever since me and Mikaela started dating his been giving me crap on a daily bases. But I've never been happier. And I force myself to tolerate it.

"Where ya goin' Witwicky?" He spits, his posse and he circling me, obviously to prevent me from leaving. He crossed his arms to display he wasn't moving.

Sighing, I thought it was best to answer. "To meet Mikaela." I answered simply, and Trent's smug smile turned to a frown. An angry one.

 _Crap._ Was my first thought at this point.

Trent growled and grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the lockers behind me. My back collided with the cold metal with a thud and I stared at Trent and tried to conceal my fear. He leaned in closer till our faces were inches apart.

"You stole my girl." He spat. Quite literally. In my face. "

"You treated her badly." I retaliated, realising almost immediately after the words had left my lips that it was probably a mistake. And I was right.

He chuckled lightly for a second before resuming his threatening manner and glaring. "Well now you're gonna pay."

A sharp kick was felt in my stomach, making me cry out in pain. Trent noticed and repeated his actions. One kick. Two kicks. A punch thrown in. Each made me groan and whimper as my lower body thumped in agony.

"Had enough yet Witwicky?" Trent asked maliciously, a wide grin plastered on his ugly face. I gritted my teeth and stayed quiet. Which he didn't approve of. Holding me harder against the lockers now, he released his grip with one hand and curled it into a fist.

Gulping, I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact. But the hit never came. Smacks and thuds could be heard all around me, and familiar voices too.

"Sam!" A deep voice yelled in concern as I felt two strong hands on each of my shoulders. My eyes snapped open to reveal a man with piercing electric blue eyes. He was wearing a red leather jacket, navy jeans and clumpy boots and was looking at me with worry. I felt like a knew him. Something was familiar. That voice... then it clicked like gears sliding into place. But it couldn't be.. could it?

"Optimus?!" I asked, confusion evident. He nodded and I took note of the scene around us: Trent's 'friends' were running away at lightning speed, one being held against the opposite wall by a man in a leather jacket and jet black hair. He was threatening him, hissing _"feeling lucky, punk?"_. The boy shook is head frantically. I knew it was Ironhide. How could I not?

The others were being chased away by three men: two with blonde hair. But one wore red and one yellow. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The third had silver hair. Jazz.

Then there was Trent himself. Pinned to the floor by a young man with floppy blonde hair, garbling static at him angrily. My mouth curved into a small smile as he looked up to face me. It was none other than my faithful guardian.

"Hey Bee." I said to him. He smirked ad turned his attention back to the jock on the ground. Optimus stepped over and stood over him.

"From now on, you will not bother Sam Witwicky. Is that quite clear?" He asked, his deep voice enough to make anyone comply. Trent nodded, sweat pouring down his face while he looked up at the men.

"Bumblebee. Ironhide. Release them." Optimus ordered, and both reluctantly let the teens go. They whimpered and bolted away, looking back to see if they were being followed. Bumblebee snarled at them, and they screeched in response and ran even faster.

"Cowards." He mumbled. Even like this he still couldn't speak properly.

I looked around and couldn't help but smile at the 'bots. "Thanks guys."

"It was our pleasure, Sam." Optimus said with a small smile.

I nodded. "But.. how do you... look human?"

"I can answer that." Another voice called ahead. We all turned to see a man in a doctor's coat approaching. Rachet obviously, followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "These are what I call 'holoforms'." He begins, gesturing to his body. "They're solid-light projections that carry our consciousness as well as our true forms."

"That's.. pretty cool actually." I admitted and stepped forward, wincing once I took a step and clutched where I'd been kicked. Rachet came over at once and felt the injured area.

"No real damage." The medic concluded, letting a worried Bee relax a little. "Just some bruising. But I'll give you some pain relief."

"Thanks." I say to him, and then turn to the other Autobots in holoform. "To all of you."

"We've got your back, kid." Ironhide says suddenly and the others nod. "We always will."

Optimus placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bumblebee will take you home."

After a moment I shake my head. "No. No I don't wanna go home. Let's go somewhere." I say and look at the others hopefully.

"Where would you suggest?" Prime inquires.

And I simply shrug. "Wherever we want." To which Optimus smirks, turns to his fellow comrades and gives his famous line:

"Autobots, let's roll out!"


End file.
